Keep Holding On
by scifiromance
Summary: When Chakotay realises Seven is afraid of animals, he goes out of his way to make sure she enjoys an impromptu horse ride with himself, Tom and B'Elanna, with unexpected results... Fluffy one-shot. C/7 and P/T! :)


**A/n: I know I should get back to updating my ongoing fics, but I'm still getting over my sinus infection and only really feel up to writing fluff as a self pick me up. Please enjoy and hopefully I'll be able to at least update 'The Gift' tomorrow. :) This could be said to take place in the same world as 'When You've Got a Good Thing', the title is a nod to that, but I wouldn't exactly call it a sequel. If you read it and decide that it is, then okay, but they stand alone. **

Kathryn Janeway groaned in frustration as she stared down at the recipe glaring up at her from a flour-dusted PADD. To her eyes at least, the instructions were incomprehensible. The only thing she knew, as she warily cracked her oven door open and peered anxiously within before hastily slamming the door closed again, was that _her_ joint of roast lamb resembled the mouth wateringly tantalising picture the PADD presented about as much as she herself resembled a Kazon. "Damn." She muttered as she shoved the PADD away from her down the kitchen counter in defeat, "I knew that replicator was on the blink, but I just _had_ to hold out on repairing it, wait and see if it would last through today…"

The trill of the doorbell travelling serenely down the hallway reached her eyes and she grimaced wryly as her guests' arrival was confirmed by the welcoming committee of two excited Irish red setters barking their delight. With a rueful sigh as she gave the doomed lunch a departing glance, she made her way down the hallway, managing to outpace Molly, who'd slowed down significantly during their seven year separation, her paws shuffling unconcernedly over the wooden floor. Roxie on the other hand, the puppy Mark had kept a hold of for her as a much belated 'Welcome Home' present, was much more eager to greet the visitors, scraping the grooves already scored onto the door a good few millimetres deeper with her claws. Kathryn grinned as she spotted little Miral's face first, wriggling in her mother's arms, and then saw that Seven and Chakotay as well as Tom were hovering behind B'Elanna awaiting access. Gently giving Roxie an encouraging push to one side, she had the door open in an instant and immediately brought Miral into her arms. "Well hello there my little pilot in waiting…" She cooed affectionately, happy when the six month old's eyes lit up with recognition. "She's grown so much even in a month B'Elanna…" She remarked to the proud mother.

B'Elanna smirked wryly to herself as she tugged down on Miral's buttercup yellow dress to straighten it, it was already on the small side and she'd only replicated it three weeks ago. "Tell me about it." She replied, before giving her daughter an amused sidelong glance, "I don't think she's quite grown enough to take on her father piloting mantle quite yet though…"

"Hey, don't underestimate the strength of the Paris flying gene…" Tom piped up in exaggerated mock offence as he too stepped through the door.

"To do so would be irresponsible of us." Seven responded, her voice perfectly deadpan but with her trademark raised eyebrow easily revealing her dry humour.

Tom turned back around to face her, but Chakotay, who was not restraining the laughter his fiancée's reply had provoked, was easier game. "And what are you laughing at?" He demanded, "Even at this age Miral wouldn't rack up the number of downed runabouts you have in your career Chakotay…"

Chakotay winced even as he joined the rest of the group in their knowing chuckles. "Hey, I thought we agreed those incidents would be put behind us when Voyager got home…" He argued half-heartedly.

"Nope." Tom replied, popping the 'p' in the word, "Too much good material there Chakotay."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Chakotay muttered with an amused shake of his head as they all began to file out of the vestibule and towards their former commanding officer's kitchen.

"Don't look in on lunch quite yet!" Janeway called after them, "It's a…surprise." She finished lamely, quickly turning her attention to her gregarious dog as Roxie leapt up against Seven and the young woman staggered back reflexively. "She won't hurt you Seven." She reminded her protégé gently as she pulled Roxie back down to the floor by the collar with a lenient rebuke of "Calm down girl."

Seven's characteristic poise had already returned even before Janeway had spoken, but she felt her face redden self-consciously as her gaze slid back down to the dog's watchful, eager face. "I'm aware of that Admiral, I apologise for my reaction." She answered quietly, swallowing slightly, "I am still adapting to being near animals." She admitted as she walked cautiously past both Roxie and Molly to rejoin the others in the kitchen.

Janeway gave her shoulder a brief squeeze as she passed her, "I can understand that, the Borg aren't exactly big on pets."

Seven's cool blue gaze swept over her for a moment, and Janeway could tell the younger woman's amazing but under-socialised mind was deciding whether that comment needed confirmation. Finally her lips gave a wry twitch upwards, "No."

"And Seven, what did I tell you about calling me 'Admiral'? You're not involved with Starfleet anymore, you can call me Kathryn." Janeway continued warmly as she held the dogs still while Seven walked past, "Especially since today is about as informal as anything can be, alright?"

"Understood." Seven replied with a small smile before returning to Chakotay's side, visibly relaxing as he automatically wrapped an arm loosely around her waist. Kathryn was surprised, in a good way now, how well that couple were fitting together. It had been something of a shock when her future self had foretold their intense relationship, but the love that held them together was so obvious by now that she was entirely at peace, and even happy, about it. On the other hand, she hadn't been pleased when both Seven and Chakotay had abandoned Starfleet in favour of a laid back, academic existence in Europe, but she'd seen over the course of these monthly reunions that the shift in priorities was doing them both good. She knew she sometimes underestimated how traumatic their lives had been, and who was she to judge as she relaxed into her new, bureaucratic role as an Admiral? One thing she was glad of though was the joint decision among the senior officers to have these once monthly get-togethers, rotating around their respective homes, for lunch or dinner. It kept a fragment of her Voyager life going. Neelix would never be able to join them of course, and on this particular Saturday the Doctor was away at one of his increasingly frequent medical conferences, but Harry and Tuvok and his wife would be along any minute now. If only she could call and get one of them to bring takeout over with them…

Meanwhile, Janeway's guests had got a measure of their lunch prospects without needing to sneak a glance at the oven, the scent of scorched meat was a powerful enough indicator. "I have a feeling I'll never have been more glad to be a vegetarian than today." Chakotay murmured into Seven's ear as she sat down in the chair he'd pulled out from the table for her.

Seven allowed herself a tiny smirk of agreement as she poured out a glass of water from a waiting jug and sipped it. "All present indicators show that your hypothesis is mostly likely correct." She replied, her smile widening as Chakotay chuckled warmly while also sitting down, taking her cybernetic hand firmly in his under the table.

"So, is Europe still treating you well?" Tom asked the couple loudly as the four of them tactfully ignored Janeway's frantic scurrying around in the kitchen.

Chakotay exchanged a smile with Seven, "I would say so, I'm really enjoying teaching. The chair of department is letting me arrange a full anthropological dig in the Amazon over the summer."

B'Elanna met his gaze over her shoulder as she tried to settle Miral into the highchair they'd brought with them. "It was a stroke of luck getting into Gothenburg University wasn't it? I'd heard that it sometimes takes years to get full teaching tenure."

"Normally it does." Chakotay agreed, "Especially when said teacher never completed his anthropology degree…"

Seven pressed his hand lightly as she interrupted him, "There aren't many people who've witnessed the varied societies of the Delta Quadrant first hand." She reminded him softly, causing him to give her a grateful peck on the lips before answering.

"Still, contacts don't do any harm, Seven's godfather being an established member of the faculty there did help my chances." Chakotay said modestly.

"Oh yeah, Lars, Dr Henriksen, he seemed like a good guy when we met him at your engagement party, right B'Elanna?" Tom commented as he stood up to assist his wife's struggle with their opinionated daughter and her highchair. Miral had resisted having the straps put on and as a result had slid right through it, most of her body now dangling, but she had gone rigid, refusing to let her parents pull her up by the shoulders.

"I give up…" B'Elanna started to declare in frustration just as Tom had the bright idea to tickle the baby and then pull her back into position quickly as she was too lost in giggling to react. Laughing to herself, she sat down across from Seven and Chakotay, "Dr Henriksen did seem like a good man to have in your corner." She told Seven, shifting back to adult conversation with the ease only parents possess, her voice soft with understanding. She knew as well as anyone else could how difficult confronting a lost childhood could be, she was still in the process of tip-toeing closer to her estranged father.

"Yes, he's been very helpful." Seven agreed, "I'm joining his research team for a conference at CERN in Geneva next month in fact, he seems to believe my expertise will be useful." She leaned back in her chair with a thoughtful sigh, "What are your current plans?" she asked with genuine, rather than just polite, interest. Six months in a loving, stable relationship with Chakotay had done more for her social skills than she realised, much more than four years of prescribed lessons from the Doctor ever could.

"You know, the usual. Working 9 to 5, chasing after that little rascal over there…" Tom grinned at his daughter and Seven knew he enjoyed his little girl's lively antics. "We are supposed to be going up north to B'Elanna's dad's summer ranch past Fresno next weekend. His attention will be all on Miral so we'll probably be left to our own devices…" His smile turned more conspiratorial and suggestive as he looked over at B'Elanna, who tapped his arm lightly as she gave a strained laugh which didn't disguise the pain she was obviously feeling. Tom sensed it and regarded their old friends more seriously, "The two of you should join us, it really is beautiful country up there. Swimming holes, horse riding, it's all there…"

Seeing that Chakotay was watching B'Elanna's face intently, not offering an opinion, Seven felt unsure. "I'm uncertain as to whether that would be appropriate…"

"My dad won't care." B'Elanna cut in sharply, taking a deep breath to calm herself as she met their concerned gazes. "Really, it would be a relief to have some familiar faces around, it can get tense with just the three of us, although Miral is a great bridge builder." She sighed ruefully.

"Well, if that's how you feel B'Elanna…" Chakotay began slowly, exchanging a quick affirmative glance with Seven, "…then we'd be glad to come with you."

Tom beamed as he saw the relief and gratitude on his beloved's face, "Great! I'll make sure that we'll have fun…"

"That was always one of your talents Tom." Seven answered, while giving B'Elanna an understanding smile, which the other woman ruefully returned.

Janeway re-emerged from the cooking area, looking decidedly frazzled. "I need someone to either help me salvage this meal or fix the replicator, or else we're going to go hungry…" She pronounced darkly.

At the opportune moment, the doorbell again began to ring through the house. Tom, quick off the mark as always, stood up quickly, "That must be Harry or Tuvok and his family, I'll just go and usher them in while you're all dealing the food situation…"

Chakotay, having had more brushes with near-death because of Kathryn's cooking disasters than any of the rest of them, also knew better than to let this opportunity to escape pass him by. "I'll just come with you Tom." He said quickly, shooting Seven and B'Elanna an apologetic look as he hastily followed Tom out into the hallway.

Seven sighed to herself, marvelling at their childish avoidance tactics as she measured the Admiral's hurt and frustrated expression. "Come, I'll see what I can do to 'salvage' this lunch as you put it." She told Janeway resignedly.

B'Elanna pulled B'Elanna back into her arms and also headed towards the kitchen in a sense of solidarity. "And I'll see what's up with the replicator, I'm sure I've fixed things in worse shape…"

* * *

"It'll be fun Seven, I promise." Chakotay coaxed as he studied her stoic face. She'd been practically silent since they'd left the Torres ranch house and headed off down the road towards the stables. "Tom and B'Elanna went out last time they were here and they both said it was great, they're waiting for us now." He reached down and gently took Seven's hand in his as he inhaled a deep breath of the crystal clear air, bracingly refreshing at this early hour. "Look around, we couldn't take in all this landscape on foot, and its too rough for vehicles. People have had to use horses around here for probably thousands of years."

Seven let her gaze follow his, drinking in the vistas spreading out under the low horizon. It was hilly to the point of mountainous, but even standing on this dirt track she could see that unspoilt beauty surrounded them for kilometres around, with many rivers snaking through the green slopes and a spectacular variety of plant life. "Horseback would strike me as the most efficient form of transport for this particular terrain…" She admitted carefully, but then turned her head to look Chakotay straight in the eyes, her own gaze apprehensive. "But I reserve my judgement on whether it would be 'fun'. In my experience Tom Paris' definition of the word is more wide-ranging than my own."

Chakotay gave a dry chuckle, "Thinking of Captain Proton by any change?"

Seven's lips began to turn upwards despite herself, "That would be a case in point." She conceded.

"Well, this won't be anything like Captain Proton. In fact, I found horseback riding pretty relaxing when my dad made me try it, much better than most of the traditional things he made me do." Chakotay assured her.

"I thought you valued what your father had taught you, with hindsight." Seven commented quietly, very aware that the subject of his father was a very sensitive one for Chakotay.

"I do." Chakotay confirmed softly, "That's why I think I'll probably appreciate the experience more this time, and so will you."

Seven leaned into his side as he put a reassign arm around her. "If you feel that way then I am willing to try."

"Good." Chakotay murmured, bending his head down slightly to kiss her forehead, "Because there's Tom and B'Elanna waiting with the horses." He felt Seven freeze for a split second at the sight of the four large animals and gave her hand another gentle squeeze as he led her towards them. He was well aware of Seven's nervousness around animals, although she hid it as well as to be expected of her. He'd never called her up on it because he couldn't blame her, she'd lived in space the majority of her life even when she wasn't a Borg drone after all, but he did want to help her through it, that was his main reason for agreeing with Tom and B'Elanna that they make this a couples' ride.

"Whoa Seven…" Tom muttered as he saw the ex-drone approach, "That's a new look for you."

"Is it inappropriate?" Seven asked anxiously, looking down at her outfit of denim jeans and cotton shirt, "My research said this attire was the norm for this activity…"

"It is." B'Elanna assured her quickly, "I don't think we ever expected to see you in jeans, that's all."

Seven gave a self-deprecating sigh, "It is radically different from my old biosuits." She conceded good-naturedly.

"I'll say." Tom seconded as he swung into the saddle of his chestnut horse with the practised ease of an athlete.

"I told you it was cute." Chakotay teased in a low tone near her ear.

Seven leaned back against him flirtatiously, "I recall a different word…" She reminded him huskily, smiling to herself as she felt him warm up even through the fabric of both their shirts, his whole body stiffening for a moment before he gamely winked at her and brought their two horses closer.

Seven's attention however had been taken by the coming and goings between B'Elanna and her riled up, uncooperative mount. B'Elanna saw her face and patting the bay's already damp neck, "Don't worry Seven your horse, Cora, is an angel compared to this one. He's just raring to go."

"Isn't his name Loco?" Tom asked drily.

"I can handle him." B'Elanna retorted defensively.

Seven moved away from their good-natured marital posturing and warily edged towards the dappled grey mare whose reins Chakotay was holding out to her. "Come here Seven." Chakotay instructed, gently pulling her closer and pressing a slice of apple into her hand, "Give her that and she'll be your friend forever." He advised, giving Cora a firm pat. Seven slowly copied his movement feeding his horse, shakily laying her palm out flat just below the horse's nose. She didn't have time to consider withdrawing as Cora's velvety, slightly ticklish lips lapped up the apple from her hand. "There." Chakotay said by way of approval, "Do you want a hand to get on?"

"I think I will require one." Seven answered sheepishly, her body relishing the brief contact with his as he smoothly boosted her into the saddle. Despite that, she gripped the front of the leather saddle for several seconds, feeling unsteady in the unusual position even with her feet snugly stabilised in the stirrups. Finally though, as Chakotay also went up onto his horse and calmly took the reins, she again copied his actions and tried to relax. This certainly seemed like a docile enough pursuit so far, Cora seemed more interested in the grass at her feet rather than moving forward with her new rider.

Soon enough, the other three had helped Seven learn how to direct the horse and speed up to a trot if she wished. She demurred, preferring a sedate walking pace, but still within a hour they had moved a very good distance away from their starting point, taking a scenic tour around the outlaying country. Tom however, true to his nature, was getting a little bored and noticed that B'Elanna's horse appeared to be equally so. "Looks like Loco's getting a little antsy…" He began speculatively, "Why don't we find a way to stretch his legs?"

Seeing that Tom's twitching feet were basically itching to urge his own horse into high gear, B'Elanna smirked at him knowingly, "If you want to race Tom, just come out and say it."

"I didn't say a 'race' per se…" Tom began with a contrite look back at Seven and Chakotay.

"Tom…" B'Elanna started in amused exasperation, "You're an adrenaline junkie and always have been, of course you were going to suggest a race at some point…"

"Are you challenging me Mrs Paris?" Tom taunted challengingly, chuckling to himself as B'Elanna assumed racing position in her saddle.

"You're on Mr Paris!" she laughed, her eyes alight with excitement as she kicked an eager Loco on.

"Hey! That's not fair, different start times!" Tom yelled as he started after her. The only reply from B'Elanna audible to Seven and Chakotay was giggling.

Seven watched this interaction in suspended disbelief before turning to look at Chakotay, who was also shaking his head as they faded into the distance. "Can we continue on as before?"

"Don't worry, I'm perfectly happy with a leisurely walk." Chakotay assured her with a chuckle as they moved forward together at a much calmer pace.

* * *

Tom and B'Elanna only got a few hundred metres into their impromptu race before their joint adrenaline rush came crashing down. The high strung Loco was ahead with B'Elanna before he stumbled over a prominent stone and juddered to a halt so suddenly that B'Elanna ended up halfway over his head, just managing to swing herself to the ground with a soft thump before Loco skittishly ran off, leaving his rider spluttering in the dust.

"Are you okay?" Tom asked anxiously as he drew up beside her, the fun of the chase draining from him at the sight of his wife in the slightest danger.

"What do you think?" B'Elanna grunted irritably in a way that would've made her Klingon ancestors proud as she wiped down her dusty jeans and glared after the frolicking horse. "Get down and help me catch him!"

Tom shook his head wryly, "I don't think so."

"What do you mean you don't think so?" B'Elanna demanded incredulously, "Do you expect me to chase after that animal by myself? Or _walk_ back? I don't think so mister…"

"Shut up woman and get on _this _horse." Tom cut in, swiftly reaching down to pull her up to join him on his horse, "We'll go and hunt him down on good old Rosie here."

"Finally, a decent idea comes from your mouth at last." B'Elanna retorted drily as she settled into the back of his saddle, coiling her arms around his muscular torso for support as Rosie moved forward.

* * *

"Who do you think won their race?" Seven asked Chakotay suddenly about half an hour after the separation.

Chakotay laughed at the thought, "They could still be at it, you know them."

"I do." Seven agreed with a sigh, "And whoever the winner is will want to be congratulated by us, and the loser consoled, even though they brought it on themselves."

Chakotay nodded, "You've got human nature pegged down to a tee on that one honey."

"Still…" Seven mused thoughtfully, "I believe I have enjoyed this experience despite that prospect. You were correct, it _is _relatively relaxing."

"Horse riding has been noted for its therapeutic benefits for centuries." Chakotay informed her warmly, "I knew you'd like it if you gave it a chance. We could do it again sometime soon, closer to home, without Mr and Mrs Racer…"

Seven shifted uncomfortably in her saddle, caught off guard. "I do not think the Doctor will approve of that in my case for several months, perhaps even over a year…" She began stiltedly, toying with the reins in her hands nervously.

Chakotay immediately drew his horse to a sharp halt, staring at her worriedly, "Why wouldn't he approve Seven? You're riding today…"

Seven looked a little ashamed of herself then, "He doesn't know about this, after all I didn't expect this activity…" She stopped herself, bowing her head for a deep, reassuring breath before meeting his beloved gaze levelly. "I just don't think regular horse riding would be a particularly good idea until I've fully recovered from giving birth."

She watched as it dawned on him, first staring at her uncomprehendingly then his mouth falling open slightly. "Giv…Giving birth?" he echoed, his gaze locked with hers even as she reacted with a gasp to his body swaying a little in the saddle.

"Yes." Seven answered patiently, "The Doctor confirmed my condition yesterday before we left." Her blue gaze wobbled with fear and uncertainty, "I'm sorry I didn't inform you immediately but I was…nervous of your reaction…" She was interrupted by Chakotay, having jumped to the ground at lightning speed, very tenderly, as if she were a piece of glass, taking her off the horse and into his arms.

A few minutes later, Tom and B'Elanna arrived back, still sitting together on Tom's horse but now leading Loco on a rope behind them. Tom's brow creased as he saw Chakotay's dazed, almost goofy grin, both he and Seven now standing on the ground. "Did you fall off too Chakotay?" he asked, only half-joking. The other man looked as if he was off on another world.

Chakotay warmly pressed Seven's mouth to his in a lingering kiss before joyfully answering, "Not exactly!"

**A/n: PLEASE REVIEW! :D Not my most intense work by far, but I enjoyed writing it. :)**


End file.
